Courtesan
by dollface219
Summary: Who says you can't buy love? Full summary inside. Rated M for sexual content, violence and abuse references, and just to be safe.
1. Summary

Usagi, a high-class escort for hire, is introduced to the bored and egotistical Prince Endymion at a dinner party her soon-to-be "ex" is hosting. Her charms, class, and sexual appeal intrigue Endymion, and the two come to a mutual "business agreement." In return for money and other expensive gifts, Usagi provides intellectual, stimulating entertainment and physical satisfaction for the Prince. Through the course of her "employment," Endymion learns why and how she became "an enchanting creature with the ability to never fall in love."


	2. Prologue: The Dinner

Sweat dripped down his neck and back, his face flushed. Using his forearms for support—to not crush the small girl beneath him—their panting was the only sound in the musky room.

The blonde laughed at the quirky smile on his face and moved sideways, allowing him to collapse beside her. When he did so, the mattress bounced, and the springs squeaked.

"Why is it always like that with you?"

Rolling her eyes, she wrapped the sheet around her body, hiding it from his view, and pushed her own sweaty hair back and off her forehead. Now on her side, she just gave a broad smile in response.

"Come with me tonight."

"Seiya." Her smile disappeared and her tone was annoyed, "That wasn't part of the plan." She shook her head.

The man gave a pleading look, "It's your last night." He took her hand in his and kissed the top, "I'll buy you the silk you were eyeing last week."

The smile returned at the bribe, "Deal." She groaned, and moved off the bed. Tugging on the rope outside of the bathroom door causing a bell to chime let the maid know she was ready for a bath to be drawn.

"I love you."

She turned her head back slowly, looking at the handsome man lying on the bed. His chiseled features and toned chest still glistening from their afternoon fun. He gave her a genuine smile, one that reached his eyes. His breathing had returned to normal, and he was naked—literally and figuratively—before her. Giving him a flirty gaze with lowered eyelashes and a coy smile, she opened the door to the next room.

"I know."

"Welcome friends!" Seiya rejoiced as several bodies walked through his entranceway, "Family!" he smiled seeing Yaten and Taiki, "And… who invited the likes of you?"

"We're on your VIP list, and you know it!" a blonde woman giggled. With light shiny hair, pale blue eyes as clear as a summer sky, and a petite figure, she was a sharp contrast to the man of the arm she was holding onto.

He stood there tall, over a foot higher than she, with the same jet-black hair as Seiya; and while both men had blue eyes, his were a deeper shade, nearly black.

Seiya grabbed the opposite form and brought him into a tight hug, "Good to see you again, Mamoru."

"Nice to see you as well Seiya," he returned the gesture, "What is the occasion?"

Seiya shrugged the question off, "Why do you always need a reason to celebrate?"

"You did say it was important though, Seiya."

"Do you always have to support your cousin, Minako?"

The response was another giggle from the blonde, "Of course! How else would I get into the elite social events throughout the Kingdom?"

"And you never thought to give me the opportunity?" Seiya gave a hurt expression, "I'm devastated!"

Minako swatted him with the back of her hand.

Seiya laughed, "No special occasion. However, if I hadn't lied, Mamoru wouldn't have come. Listen now; there is someone here that I would like you to meet. I think the two of you will get along quite well."

Minako raised an eyebrow. She knew that look of Seiya's. He was in the mood to play matchmaker.

Leading her away from Mamoru, Seiya waved his brother over.

"Yaten, Minako. Minako, Yaten."

"Hello." The two chorused quietly, both with smiles and slightly blushing.

Proud of himself, Seiya walked back to Mamoru who had a fresh glass of rum in his hand.

"Good job," Mamoru chuckled, "Now maybe she will leave the scum she was toying with alone."

"You didn't like her flavor-of-the-week?" Seiya asked curious, "If I didn't know better, I would say you were interested."

Mamoru glared, "Good thing you know better. I don't fuck family."

"Well…"

"Ami doesn't count, and you know it."

Seiya barked out a laugh.

"What of your love life?" Mamoru took another swig of rum, sure that it would help make this conversation more palatable.

"Bittersweet."

Mamoru looked at Seiya in silence.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Either you're in a drought or it's pouring. Never have I heard you in the in-between. I'm curious now."

Seiya smirked, "You'll see. I purchased—"

Mamoru laughed interrupting Seiya and causing a few of the guests to look over at the two.

"Don't tell me you actually paid for sex."

Seiya only glared.

"Oh this is priceless, who is she?"

"She's in my room getting dressed."

"You're paying her to come to dinner with you?" Mamoru looked around the room trying to pick out a face that was unfamiliar. He had attended almost all of Seiya's social events, and knew who was on the guest list before they knew.

Seiya scowled, "You don't understand."

"Then enlighten me, because this just became my newest interest."

He sighed. Taking a look around the room, he motioned for Mamoru to follow him outside into the back courtyard.

"I've had her for the past two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Mamoru questioned, taking another drink, "Bored already?"

"She's different."

"Apparently."

"And that good."

"Hmmm…" Mamoru was still skeptical, "I doubt it."

"Would you like to find out?"

"Now you're her pimp?" he laughed again, "I have never had to pay for sex."

"It's not like she's on my payroll."

"Fine then… I've never had to bribe for sex."

"It's not bribery."

"What the hell would you call it?" Mamoru cocked an eyebrow, "You're sleeping with her, and in return, giving … what? A few gold coins, nice meals, and—" he stopped mid-sentence. The look on Seiya's face let Mamoru know it had been more than a few gold coins, meals, and a place to stay. He cleared his throat, "I'm not partial to sloppy seconds."

"Never stopped you before," Seiya smirked, "Listen, you've had to deal with the emotional clinging that happens after." Seiya pointed out, "And with her, there is none of that. She's your companion with you, she shows you a good time, and then she is gone. Gives what a man needs and nothing more. Dad is right… time is money. You either pay out the ass to make problems go away, or you waste your time taking care of it yourself instead of doing something else."

Mamoru nodded, "Okay. I'll give you that. But I've tried sex agreements before. Never works. She still gets attached."

"Not her. She's a professional."

"Ha!"

Seiya shook his head, "She's not a regular prostitute."

Mamoru snorted, "I wasn't aware there was more than one type."

"She's a courtesan. For a high price, she's your mate for the contract term."

"Mate… like… pretend girlfriend?" Mamoru scoffed, "What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" he shook his head, "Okay, so why should I do this?"

Seiya shrugged, "Might give you insight as to what marriage will be like. You have six months to figure out a bride don't you? I thought your mother was expecting to meet a fiancé when she and dad returned from Spain next week."

Mamoru growled at the reminder, "Yes. I have around a dozen to choose from. None of them appetizing after the first fuck; they're all overly routine, boring, and—"

"You don't want the same left-overs for the rest of your life," Seiya finished for him with a chuckle, "You should give her a try. If anything, you can hire her to be your fiancé for a few months, things don't work out, and then you can convince dad to let you have an extension on your bachelorhood. I'll introduce the two of you."

"What's so special about this one?" Mamoru questioned. Seiya's idea wasn't completely ridiculous, and it had perked his interest. It would buy him time before he would have to marry, and he could enter a false "relationship" knowing he wouldn't be committed to anything.

"She's gorgeous, Mamoru. Her laughter is an aphrodisiac in itself. She's intelligent, smart, sexy, witty…"

"And you are now just like all the other women we've been with," Mamoru shook his head in disbelief. Seiya was just as bad as he was when it came to women, and now he was sounding like a love-lost puppy. "You only want her because she won't let you have her. Believe me, if you had treated her with indifference, she would have fallen in love with you and we wouldn't be having this conversation. Instead, you'd be complaining about how you couldn't get rid of her, how she's hounding you for a ring to make her an honest woman, and asking me on how to tactfully get her off your property. You'll be over this in a week."

Seiya's laugh was bitter, "God damn, I hope so. Because, I would hate to feel like this for the rest of my life. Do you suppose this is what all those women feel when we're done with them?"

Mamoru remained silent. He honestly hadn't thought of it before.

"Yaten," Minako paused and rest her hand on his forearm, "Who is she?"

Ignoring the fire on his arm from where the blonde was lightly—and subconsciously?—caressing, Yaten followed the beauty's gaze to another. The young woman was wearing an elegant sleeveless black silk dress with stunning sapphire jewelry, which brought out her eyes. The material formed fittingly around her body, yet the length was conservative at mid-calf and with a high neckline. She wore silver sandals, and held a matching clutch in her free hand as she descended the staircase.

She instantly caught the attention of the other males in the room, including Mamoru and Seiya who had just returned from outback.

"Usagi."

At her name, she turned her attention to Seiya and made her way toward him, while parting the crowd in the process.

"There you are sugar!" Usagi threw her arms around him, "I'm going to miss you."

Mamoru gave the blonde a quick once over as she hugged his half-brother. Long legs approximately 44 inches, small waist about 25, full breasts—C-cup, bright eyes, long hair, tight ass, and if it weren't for the damn dress, a wonderfully creamy offering of skin. Perhaps it would be worth it to see if Seiya was right about this one. He really didn't have much to lose.

"Usagi, my half-brother Mamoru," Seiya let go of Usagi and introduced the two properly, "Please entertain him for a moment? I am the host after all."

Giving a polite nod, Usagi watched him leave before turning her attention to the taller man.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Catching on to his tone, she knew he knew what she was doing there…. She gave him a small smile, "I'm here for the French silk."

"I'm surprised young Seiya hasn't woo-ed you."

"Oh, but he's tried," she dismissed and grabbed a glass of chardonnay that was passing, while Mamoru reached for merlot, "Tonight is my last night."

"Going to break his heart?"

Mamoru was surprised when she gave an open, hearty laugh—one that filled the room and had others looking at them. The sound came from her stomach and was pure.

"Oh, yes." She took a drink and then shook her finger at Mamoru, "Now don't think of me as a cold hearted bitch, but your brother knew the terms and conditions of our arrangement. It's his own fault for getting himself in too deep."

Raising an eyebrow, Mamoru leaned against the nearest wall and took a sip of his wine; allowing the bitterness to flow across his tongue and down his throat, "So, you're saying you did nothing –intentionally- to make him fall for you?"

Usagi nodded once, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"I'd like to hire you. Nothing small like Seiya. I want four months."

"I do breaks in-between clients."

Mamoru liked her. Down to business and no games, "How long?"

"One month." She circled the rim of her wine glass with her middle finger and looked in the opposite direction as though bored and searching for Seiya.

"Send the preliminary negotiations to the palace."

Usagi furrowed her brow, "Palace?" but when she turned back around, Mamoru had gone.


End file.
